


LGBT pride of a saiyan

by Princess_Kaycee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gay Trunks, LGBTQ, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kaycee/pseuds/Princess_Kaycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trunks comes to terms with his sexuallity he is faced with the issue of having to come out not only to his best friend friend Goten but also his mom and dad.... what will vegeta think when he finds out his only son is gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LGBT pride of a saiyan

Trunks sifted nervously as he was stared at by his farther and mother.  He had called them both to their living room telling them it was extremely important but now Trunks thought it was a really bad idea. Coming down to it Trunks forgot just how scary his farther could be and right now he was down right terrifying.  
"Son? What did you call us down here for? " vegeta asked already seemingly annoyed by the delay of his training.  
"I umm..... I ...."  
"Out with it boy"  Bulma gave her husband a look of dissaprovel before looking back to her obviously nervous som. "Sweetie what is it? "  
Trunks took a deep breath. 'This is it, its now or never.' He thought to himself.   
"Mom, Dad..... I'm.... I'm gay." With that out trunks ducked his head deciding the floor was very attractive to look at at this moment.   
The silance was almost defining until Vegeta broke it with a laugh.   
Trunks looked up at his prideful farther with wide eyes.  
"Is that all? Was that all you had to say son?" Trunks was so confused at this point he looked over to his mother who had a small smile on her face. "Honey we already suspected and honestly we don't care what you identify as."  
"Really?"  
"Of course trunks. To honestly think this earthling planet would have half it's inhabitants unaccepting something as natural as homosexuality. Pffff. Unbelievable, " vegeta was smirking at his son but his smirk looked more like a smile to trunks.   
"was being gay something normal on Vegeta Sai dad?"  
"Yes of course. Though It was not called being gay it was called being normal.  In fact I will fess up to checking out a few male bodies before I met your mother." Vegeta laughed after both his son and wife gave him very similar unbelieving looks.   
"Oh don't look so suprised.  Now if that was all I am going to train." Vegeta stood and looked to his now brightly smiling son.  
"That was it.... thanks dad!!!"  
"No problem brat. " Vegeta put his hand on top of Trunks's purple hair ruffleing it up and laughing at his sons protests. "Alright I'll see you two around dinner please do not interrupt my training."  
"Will do dad. I love youl" Vegeta raised his hand signifing he heard his son and telling him that he loved him too.   
Trunks abd Bulma  watched after Vegeta both happy with the outcome.  "Alright sweetie how about I throw you a coming out party?"  
"Yeah okay!" 

A/N Hello all..... so I have no idea where this idea came from except I was thinking vegeta wouldn't care about homosexuality soooo......  
I liked this one shot and I hope you all did too. It was random but cute.


End file.
